The Sex Scene
by trae32
Summary: Well this is about my bestfriend and her fantasy about having sex with Gaara which i am being very nice enough to make for herbecause she begged me to make one about her screwing himanway hope you like it give me some nice reviews this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Characters: Gaara and Maria**

**Well i was kinda forced into making this for one of my friends she wanted me to make a sex scene with her and Gaara so i made one hope you guys like it**

**Well Gaara invites Maria to a party he was invited to and while and after the party they well you see the name of this you tell me whats gonna happen.(this is when Gaara of couse has the power over sand and Maria has the power to manipulate fire)**

**P.S.**

**REVIEW THIS PLZZZZZZ!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1: The Call**

**Gaara arrives home from his training with mail in his hand. He seperates what he sees is his and what is his brother or sister. After that he gets one of the letters that were sent to him that was decorated with balloons so of course he thinks it is a party invite.**

**" Hey Gaara this is Ten-Ten!! Im having a sixth birthday party at my house Today hope you can come!! oh and you can bring a date or friend if you want to"**

**So Gaara thought if he was gonna go to this thing who was he going to take then he thinks about "hey i should take Maria she might have fun. No she wouldnt have fun with me" he says as he frowns but he gives it a try anyway.**

**BBRRRIIIIINGGG!!!! BRRRIIIINNNNG!!! Maria's phone goes**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hello" he says with his deep voice.**

**"Oh hey Gaara how are you?!?"**

**"Im fine ummm... i wanted to task you something"**

**"Sure im listening"**

**"Ummmmm ok do you want to go to a party with me tonight?"**

**"Sure i would love to go!! when can you come pick me up?"**

**"around 6:30"**

**"Ok well ill see you later" **

**"Yeah Bye!!"**

**"Bye" after that he hopes up with quickness and searches through his closet that is full of his Sand Uniform and picks out the few nice looking shirts he has.**

**He gets a white shirt with Khaki pants to get ready but he thinks first i should take a shower so he hurrys and practically rips off his clothes to rush into the shower looking at the clock every min. he hurrys and lathers the soap up rub it against his body washes his hair and puts a towel around his skin dries his hair to his abs to his legs with the quickness of an Olympic Track Star. puts his boxers on then his pants to his shirt he hears the phone ring he was still in the bathroom getting ready so he opens his gord to manipulate the his sand into a hand to grab the phone and hand it to him. **

**"hello" he says as he buttons his shirt **

**"yeah its me, im wearing black is that ok?"**

**"yeah its alright"**

**"ok ill be ready in like 5 mins."**

**"alright" he says with a sigh**

**she hangs up and he is already with done with his clothes for the party**

**he sits down and meditates for a while until he gets that call from Maria but at her house she is trying to figure out from the black or the red dress she holds both of the dresses to her body and says "ill look good in this but i told him i was gonna wear the black one well i look hot in the red one so im wearing that one" she slips it on and calls Gaara back**

**"Im ready!!"**

**"alright im on my way" he says getting up with his eyes still closed**

**He gets up from his state of meditation his eyes wide open as he walks to the door getting his cellphone and keys. Then walks out the door to his Red Mustang he calls Maria as he zooms out of the driveway.**

**"Hey Gaara!"**

**"Ummmm Hi...Maria where do you live?"**

**"Oh i live five blocks norht of the school then you make a left and then a right at the light and im in the white and tan house ill be outside ok!"**

**"Alright" He says as he hangs up throws his phone on the seat and puts both hands on the wheel.**

**He finds Maria's house with her standing outside in his favorite color (red) in a tight dress from the waist up and flows beautifully down showing off her legs. He looks at her with amazment at how beautiful she looks.**

**"Do I look to dressy for a party?" she says as she spins around holding some parts of her dress out.**

**He shakes his head out of the his stare"Ummm... no you look fine"**

**"Awww thank you lets go before they start without us"**

**He drives out her driveway to the party**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Party**

**Gaara stops in front of Tenten's House walks over to the other side to open the door for Maria as if she was a celebrity and he was her driver. She steps out his car with red stilletoes and escorting her to the party Gaara walks into the party with a little grin as he holds his arm around Maria's waist. "So where are we going to sit?" Maria says trying to get his attention.**

**"Oh Umm..."**

**"GAARA !!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed waving her arms.**

**" Hello Tenten how is your party going?"**

**"great its going to bebetter if you would dance because last time u just sat there at your seat with your eyes closed" she says giggling."Dont do that this year ok?"**

**"Hmmmmm...well I..."**

**"I'll make sure he dances !!!" Maria says interupting Gaara.**

**Gaara turns and looks at Maria as she had a smirk on her face.**

**"You will good ive sent every girl i know to get him to do it and maybe it will happen with you !!" Ten-ten says rubbing her hands together.**

**"So where are our seats ?"**

**"Oh they are over here next to Neji,Naruto, and Sasuke." she says pointing at the table.**

**Gaara walks over with Maria to introduce her to his friends **

**"Maria this is Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzimaki, and Sasuke Uchiha"**

**"Hey whats up" Neji says waving**

**"Hey nice to meet you believe it"**

**"Hmph..." Sasuke goes looking at her up and down.**

**"Hi" she says waving**

**Gaara pulls a chair out for her right next to him.**

**30 mins later...**

**"How are you liking the party?" Gaara asks**

**"I like it but..."**

**"But what?"**

**"Well... I see everyone else dancing besides us and i feel akward even Sasuke and Naruto are dancing and from the time I have been talking to Sasuke he doesn't seem like the dancing type but he is doing it anyway, so what do you say wanna join the crowd and dance with me?"**

**Gaara looks down at the floor."I-I can't dance." he says with a frown on his face.**

**"Well I can teach you!" Maria says with a smile on her face "And we can start your first lesson now!"**

**He thought about what she just said "Ummmmm... I-I'll give it a try."**

**"Okay!!!" she grabs his arm and leads him to the dance floor.**

**"Ok now move from side to side with the beat like me." he stars at her figure moving from side to side and starts to copy it and kind of gets the hang of it.**

**"I think i got it."**

**"Your doing good for a first timer." she says giggling.**

**"Now to the next step how to dance with a girl."**

**She hold on to his fingers as she extendeds her arm up and spins around making the bottom of her dress flare up as she moves closer into his body.**

**"See now was that so bad, your a quick learner." she says.**

**Then she takes his hands and puts them onto her hips as she sways them from side to side onto his body putting their warmth together and with Maria's heat it is probably hot enough to start a fire.**

**"Uhhhh..." he looks down at his ... **

**"Well i know you must like this lesson alot aren't you?"**

**"Mhmmmm" he says as she grinds alittle harder on him.**

**"Uhhhhhh we gotta go" he says as he takes her by the arms leading her out the party.**

**"Bye Tenten Happy Birthdayyyyyy!!!!" Maria says as she runs to catch up with the boy.**

**Tenten turns around "Huh??" shrugs her shoulders and keeps on dancing.**

**They finally get to the care he asks"Can I kiss you?"**

**"I won't complain if you do."**

**He goes in for the kiss as their lips connect tongue to tongue mouth to mouth lips to lips. She lifts up her dress to expose her thigh as they continue to make-out he feels up and down her leg. He lets go and says "Get in the car!!"**

**She fixes her dress and she slides into the car he speeds home going 100 mph getting to his house in about 10 minutes flat.**

**Well this is chapter 2 i know i know finally but i was getting my thoughts together on how to put this into the scene so well like i did i kno i kno hold your applause.**


End file.
